Little Miss Neat
Little Miss Neat is the third book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Neat *'Color': Green *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Female *'Hair': Black *Love: (Possibly) Mr. Fussy *'Family ': Unknown *Friends: Little Miss Late, Little Miss Fickle, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Clumsy. *Rivals: Mr. Messy *Release date:1981 *'Job': Being neat and doesn't like messy things *'Features': Blue bowler with white band, glasses, orange shoes *Voice Actresses: Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (1995-1997), Catherine Disher (1997-1999) Story Little Miss Neat is as neat as two pins, and lives in Twopin Cottage. When she goes to visit, Mr. Muddle comes to visit her house with nobody home. He makes a cup of tea, putting everything back in the wrong place. When Little Miss Neat comes home, she can't find anything, and when she sits in a chair, she is pricked by forks, knives, and spoons that Mr. Muddle placed there, and Hargreaves tells the reader, "I don't think Little Miss Neat will be taking a holiday next year. Do you?" Counterparts Roll (Mega Man video game series, both like to keep everything clean).Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants, both want stuff to be neat.) Evelan, Albert, and Lance.(Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, all four of them are orginized), Rosie the Robot Maid (The Jetsons, both like things clean and neat), Marge Simpson (The Simpsons, both like clean homes), Cosmo the Seedrian (Sonic X, both are green), Minty (My Little Pony, both are green and try to make things pefect) Samson (Camp Lazlo, both are neat and wear glasses), Bookworm (Toy Story, both are green and wear glasses) Triva She also lives next door to Miss Late and Miss Fickle. She got kissed by Mr. Messy in An Invitation for Mr. Messy in the 1995-1997 series In the original 1983 Little Miss series, Miss Neat had a Welsh accent. She is the only green main Little Miss. She has a pet goldfish. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. * Madame Proprette (French), Dona Ordenada (Spanish), Unsere Sofie Säuberlich (German), Η Κύριος Καθαρή (Greek), 整潔小姐 (Taiwan), 깔끔양 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Muddle (also on the cover saying "She doesn't like muddles!") * Taxi Driver (on TV) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Cheeky * Mr. Cheerful * Little Miss Bad * Little Miss Fickle * Little Miss Late * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) * An Invitation For Mr. Messy (TV)(this is where he kissed her) * Little Miss Neat Sees Spots (TV) * Little Miss Busy Takes a Break (TV) * Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV) * Mr. Clever Flies His Kite (TV) * Mr. Strong: King of the Circus (TV) * Little Miss Tidy and the winning ticket (TV)(mentioned) * Mr. Worry and the Giant (TV)(cameo) * One day in the life of Mr. Perfect (TV) * Mr. Funny puts on a show (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Grumble's Holiday (TV) * What a Question, Little Miss Curious (TV)(cameo, with no shoes) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Green characters Category:Oval characters Category:Book series Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes